Ending Kursed's Curse
by John Storm
Summary: As Kursed's pain becomes too much to for her to bear two mysterious figures appear to break the curse. But with a bounty on their heads, and the fate of Kew in their hands, is breaking the curse even possible? A choice has to be made between revenge for lost love ones and forgiveness. Rated M for violence and adult situations. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

My first Kursed story. I have been planning on writing this story for a long time now but have had some complications in getting started. So I'm glad that I finally get this started.

It probably wouldn't be fair if I didn't warn ya'll reading this that I'm working on more stories than this at the moment. I'm also working on Star Ghost II: Avengers (which is about a third of the way complete) and Star Fox Unknown Son II. So I must warn anyone reading this to not expect this story to move along quickly.

This story is going to be darker than my previous stories. This is also my first rated M story. I usually try to stay away from writing stories this dark. But I have to bee a little darker than usual for this story.

I hope that you enjoy the story.

Ending Kursed's Curse

"Hello beautiful, what is your name?"

Kursed barely looks up from her beer at the sound of a masculine voice. She can see the suitor walking up to her. A jaguar dressed like a party frat boy strutting his stuff takes the seat next to her. Kursed doesn't need her telepathy to know what's on the jaguar's mind.

Kursed watches the jaguar's eyes examining her curves as if they were his hands. Her outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination, a little more than black leather pants and a black bra. A black leather jacket that Kursed usually wears is draped over the back of her chair. Her Cerinian staff is strapped to her right help with an A7S Plasma Pistol that she took off a dead Kew Enforcer strapped to her right.

If Kursed wasn't used to guys drooling over her she would be breaking the jaguar's jaw right now. It makes her spine tingle to watch him practically drooling over the sight of her cleavage, never mind the bulge in his pants. It is very tempting for Kursed to drive a knife into his groin. But Kursed is so used to it now that it hardly bother's her.

"It's none of your business boy." Kursed glares at the jaguar, bearing her fangs hoping to intimate him.

The jaguar smiles not at all intimated by the vixen's aggression. "Actually it is my business. I like to know a girl's name before they get out of bed to make me a sandwich."

"_Oh he went too far."_

Kursed grabs a nearby bottle and swings at the jaguar's head. The bottle breaks into pieces at it smashes into the jaguar's head. The blow knocks the jaguar off the stool and sends him into a heap of beer, vomit, and dirt.

"My name is Kursed. Consider this a warning scumbag. Try that crap with me again and I'll rip your manhood off and shove it up your ass."

Kursed turns back to the bar, ignoring the jaguar as he back away to nurse his physical wounds and his pride. The sight of it brings a smile to her face. But that smile turns to a frown when Kursed realizes that it was her beer bottle that she used on the jaguar's head.

"Bartender I need another beer."

Kursed doesn't smile until the bear slides she brand new beer. The liquid burns as it slides down her throat. But Kursed has come to enjoy the feeling, the pain. After all, pain is the only thing she can feel nowadays.

As Kursed lowers the beer her eyes come in contact with the mirror across the bar. What she sees horrifies her. She is staring at the hollow shell of a woman who used to be loving and compassionate.

Memories of the past few years flood through Kursed's mind. Fox telling her that he loved her and proposing. The long, passionate mating session that followed. Never before has Kursed felt more at home than next to Fox right then and there. Then a few weeks later, Fox breaking her heart and forcing her off the team. Followed by her joining Star Wolf out of spite and dating Panther. Betraying Fox and helping Star Wolf defeat the Anglars. The ridicules that she received from the public. Then the final straw, telepathically discovering Panther cheating on her. Running away from Lylat and becoming a bounty hunter. Partnering up with Wolf's daughter Kate, who was Kursed's only real friend and most trusted ally and friend while on Star Wolf. These past few years of tracking down scumbags and living with a terrible curse.

Kursed whips away the tear rolling down her cheek. Tough girls don't cry, especially not Kursed. But no matter how much Kursed tries to hide her pain, deep down she cannot hide the curse. All of the ridicule, hatred, betrayal, and love loss has been bottled up inside her to the point where it feels like her own conscious has put a curse on Kursed. No matter how far she travels, how many beers she drinks, how many people she kills, Kursed cannot get rid of her thoughts and emotions. To Kursed it feels like her conscious is forcing her to live with her pain, like it's telling her to go back to Fox and beg for hiss forgiveness. But Kursed has too much pride for that. The only way she is going back to Fox is if someone drags her back.

Kursed is snapped out of her trance by the bartender's voice, "Oh crap."

Kursed suddenly looks up and notices the bartender's eyes turn to horror. She doesn't have to turn around to see the trouble approaching behind her, the bar mirror facing her tells Kursed all that she needs to know. The jaguar is strutting back towards her like he is the cock of the walk, with four of his buddies, a panther, jackal, lizard, and wolf.

"_Finally, things were starting to get boring."_

Kursed spins around facing her attackers, not an ounce of fear in her body, only anxiety and a lust for blood. Seeing the blood on his cheek from where she busted the bottle on him makes her smile even bigger.

"You don't give you do you boy."

The jaguar smiles, "Not when I see a piece of tail I want." The jaguar walks up to Kursed till his face is inches from her face. His breath is so bad that Kursed has to mentally stop herself from gagging. "My advice little girl, submit now and you will not be hurt. If you choose to fight then will be break you."

A smirk escapes Kursed's lips. The thought of these thugs/rapist beating her, let alone having their way with her, is laughable to Kursed. Apparently these morons have no idea who they are dealing with.

Kursed rises from her stool with a smile. "Well then are we going to play or not."

Kursed doesn't wait for her assailants to make the first move. She lunges at her closest victim, the jaguar, and using all of body force, connects her right hand to his solar flex. The jaguar's breath leaves him to be replaced by intense pain. He collapses to his knees trying to scream out but can't find the breath to do so. Unbeknownst to the jaguar, he has left himself vulnerable to Kursed's next attack. Kursed knees the jaguar in the chin, shattering his jaw, and sending him flying backwards.

The jaguar's buddies stare at Kursed, stunned to see their leader friend taken out so easily but such a small and beautiful woman. Kursed takes advantage of the opportunity to take out as many of her assailants before they recover. She quickly kicks the jackal in the groin as hard as she can strikes the lizard in the neck. The jackal screams out is such a high pitched voice that it sounds like he has just sucked on a helium balloon. The lizard struggles for breath and grasps his throat, leaving himself open for attack. Kursed finishes off the jackal with an elbow to the temple then turns to the lizard with a left hook to the jaw. The lizard and the jackal collapse on the ground, both out cold.

The panther and wolf finally break their trance at the sight of their friends on the ground and attack Kursed. The wolf flanks Kursed as the panther charges her with a wild haymaker. Kursed easily blocks the wolf's attack, despite all the alcohol in her system, and with the same hand delivers a backhand to the wolf's jaw. As the force of the blow forces the wolf to lean back Kursed lifts her right leg and connects her heel to the wolf's knee shattering it. The wolf screams out in pain as he collapses on the ground holding his shattered knee.

The panther attacks Kursed from the right and wraps his arms firmly around her, pinning Kursed's arms. Kursed struggles but the panther's grip is too strong to break free. The harder that Kursed fights the tighter the panther's grip gets.

The panther leans in close to Kursed. She can feel the heat of the panther's breath on her neck. "Go ahead and struggle little vixen. The more you fight the harder I am going to be on you."

"BY HELL YOU ARE!"

Kursed suddenly remembers a technique that her uncle Tiberius taught her years ago for this specific situation called SING. Kursed reaches out as far as she can with her right arm and using her hips brings it back as hard as she can into the panther's Solar flex. The blow is so powerful that Kursed can hear the sounds of bones breaking. The panther releases Kursed as his lungs try to find oxygen that isn't there. Kursed follows with an In-step kick to the panther's sheen. She then uses her elbow and connects to the panther's Nose, breaking it. She finishes with a downward strike to the panther's Groin.

"Thank you Uncle Tiberius."

The panther bends over, still conscious but feeling pain all over his body, as he checks on his nuts. Kursed takes a step forward to admire her work. It brings her smile to her face to see these perverts in pain. Their pain is well deserved. But Kursed isn't finished with the panther. No one talks to Kursed like that and gets away with it. Kursed grabs the panther by the hair and smashes his head into the table.

To Kursed it feels like time is running in slow motion as she watches the panther's forehead smash into the table and his unconscious body slam on the floor in a pile of beer and vomit. This feeling is the only thing that has Kursed going over these past three years. When Kursed is pounding on some scumbag it is like she cannot feel the hurt and anguish that caused her to leave Corneria. The feel of their blood on her knuckles brings a slight, demented smile to her face.

A strong, feminine voice breaks Kursed out of her trance. "Kursed, what the hell are you doing?"

Kursed spins around and glares at a female grey wolf standing her. The woman is a few years older than Kursed's, but her muscles are much bigger. It looks like she could crush a man's skull with her hand no problem. She is also at least six inches taller than Kursed. Her body's curves are almost as voluptuous as Kursed, she might be one bra size smaller than Kursed. But the wolf has a more soldier body figure compared to Kursed's super model body. Like Kursed, the wolf is wearing an all black outfit but instead of a bra she has on a belly shirt that also reveals ample cleavage. Her hair is also dyed purple like Kursed but is cut short, to her shoulders. A long, knife scar runs down her right cheek, almost touching her blue eyes. A dual pistol belt is strapped around her waist and a bowie knife on her back.

A smile crosses Kursed's face. "Just having some fun Kate. You know how much I love breaking some pervert's spine."

"No Kursed that is not why I'm pissed off. You didn't save any for me."

Movement behind the wolf catches Kursed's attention. The jaguar is up and reaching for a nearby bottle to strike. "Yeah I did Kate. There's one idiot behind you."

Kate spins around just in time to for her to see the jaguar grab a bottle and charge at her. A smile crosses Kate's face as the jaguar swings the bottle at her head. Kate steps in and catches the jaguar's bottle hand and twists his wrist back almost breaking it. The jaguar screams in pain as Kate forces him down to his knees. Kate grabs the bottle out of his hand and smashes it over his head, sending beer and blood flying everywhere. The jaguar collapses on the ground in a pool of blood and beer, still conscious.

"Glad to see that being an O'Donnell pays off." Kursed shouts at her partner.

"True, in my family you either learn how to fight or die." Kate half smiles, thoughts of her bad childhood flood through her mind.

Kate and Kursed sit back down at the bar together. Kursed screams for her beer but Kate pushes it away when the bartender slides it too her. The glare that Kursed gives Kate would make a hundred year old willow welt, if one had been in the room.

"Kate I wanted that beer. You'd better have a good reason for doing that."

"I do." Kate signals the bartender for some coffee. Kate forces Kursed to drink the hot liquid. It burns Kursed's throat as it slides down, but it does its job at sobering Kursed up. Kate waits ten minutes for Kursed to get sober enough to carry an intelligent conversation with. "Kursed, you see those two armed guards over by the door?"

Kursed looks towards the door and spots two felines in Enforcer uniforms. Both are armed with the standard issue A37Z Full Auto Plasma Assault Rifle and A7S Plasma Pistol.

"Yeah what about them?"

Kate swears silently to herself. She hates it when Kursed drinks. The alcohol somehow affects Krystal's telepathy. It depends on how much she consumes on how well she can use her telepathy. If she just light drinking than it effects only her ability to sense emotions. However, in a time like this when Kursed is drunk then her telepathy will not work period. It makes Kursed absolutely useless. Thankfully the coffee is doing its job.

"They are our escorts to Tygra. He has a contract for us."

"And you said yes?" Kursed screams drawing the whole bars attention. "The guy is a bastard. You know that he has massacred hundreds of people just to keep the planet under his control."

"He is also the governor of Kew and the man who signs our pay checks so please be nice when you see him." Kate leans in close to Kursed and whispers, "And I don't wanna end up floating face down in the toxic river."

"Good point Kate." Kursed replies and stands up ready to meet Tygra.

Kate grabs Kursed's arm and pulls her back down in the booth. "One more thing Kursed."

"What is it Kate?"

Before Kursed realizes what is happening Kate draws back and slaps Kursed across the face as hard as she can. The slap is so powerful that Kursed is thrown out of the booth and onto the barroom floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Kursed screams as best she can. It feels like she just took a sledgehammer to the face. Kate is stronger than she looks.

Kate can't help the light smile that crosses her cheek. "I read somewhere that slapping someone in the face is the fastest way to sober them up. By the way you look I would say it worked." Kate grabs Kursed's arm and yanks her out of the booth. "Now let's get going. Tygra didn't look very happy in the message he gave me so it must important. You know what happens when Tygra gets unhappy."

"Yeah I do, people end up dead."

To be continued

The curse is starting to get too much for Kursed to live. Who is Tygra and what does he want with Kursed and Kate?

As I said earlier please do not expect this chapter to move. Hopefully I can write three stories at one time without getting overloaded.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frost ya'll


	2. Kew

Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated the story. I've been busy lately, mostly working on other stories. Try working on three at once, and going to college at the same time. That's a pain in the butt. But I'm back now and I hope that this story is hope to expectations, and has its share of surprises.

If you're expecting a lot of action in this chapter than I'm sorry but that comes later. This chapter is mostly going to be explaining things. Hopefully the later chapters will be better.

A little warning, this chapter does have a lot of sexual references, more so than my normal stories. I don't usually do sexuality and if I do it's very little. I DO NOT like doing sexuality in my stories. But in this chapter it's all references, no actual sex. Sorry if it offends you ahead of time.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Kew<span>

**Day 1**

0625 Cornerian Airspace, aboard the S.S. Titanium

"Captain Rowlands wait, I got something for you." Jasmine stops, turns around, and waits for the young Husky to catch up to her. "What is it Lieutenant?"

The Husky has to look up at the large lioness standing before her. Jasmine easily stands a head taller than her. She tries to hide her intimidation by not staring at Jasmine's large muscles, sharp claws that look like they could tear her to pieces, and her terrifying fangs. Though Jasmine does her best to hide them her fangs they still poke out a little from her mouth. They look razor sharp. The Husky has heard rumors that Jasmine once used her fangs to fangs to rip a lizard's throat out. After spending the past five years under Jasmine's command the Husky believes it.

Though Jasmine the aged little over the years, she still appears to be keeping herself in good shape. Despite being in her fifties, Jasmine never revealing her specific age, she still has the strength, stamina, and agility of someone in their twenties. On top of that, she is still very attractive, time only working to make her body, specifically her natural curves, only more beautiful. Jasmine has the body of a super model combined with a professional athlete.

But what really disturbs the Husky is Jasmine's reputation. It is an honor just to be standing with her hero. After she heard of Jasmine's exploits in the Lylat Wars the Husky couldn't run fast enough to enlist in the Academy. Jasmine is viewed as a hero not only to Corneria but to women everywhere. Her reputation as a MMA fighter only increased Jasmine's status amongst women on Corneria and Lylat to legendary, almost rivalry Star Fox's reputation. Even looking at how the lioness carries herself is enough to impress the Husky. She carries herself with such nobility and confidence that the Husky has seen foreign ambassadors bow before Jasmine at the very first sight of her.

"You remember the research you asked me to look into a month ago?"

"You're talking about the information I asked you to look up on Kew and the governor?"

"Yes," The Husky hands Jasmine an envelope, "in there is all the information I could find. There was a lot of information on Kew but surprisingly very little on Tygra."

"I'm not surprised. A man like Tygra doesn't leave much evidence, if any at all. Especially a man connected to such a controversial program as the Red Widow unit." Jasmine looks for a minute, considering opening it, but decides to wait till she is in the privacy of her quarters. "You did good Alice."

"Wait Captain," The Husky replies as Jasmine turns to enter her quarters, "there's more information on a specific person of interest in there."

Jasmine, getting the intent, looks at the two Marines guarding her quarters and signals for them to turn around. The Marines immediately obey. "Who are you talking about?"

"The Cerinian known as Krystal."

Jasmine almost drops the envelope upon hearing Krystal's name. It's been two years since anyone has confirmed seeing her. Shortly after the Anglar Blitz Krystal dropped off the grid. Search teams have been sent to find her but with no success. "You found her?"

"Yes, at least I think so. But after digging into it I discovered some things that might be better off kept secret. Look at the information in the envelope and you'll see what I mean."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

X

The sound of metal clashing with metal echoes in Jasmine's eardrums as she closes the door to her private quarters. Jasmine can tell by the sheer force and speed of the sound that Tiberius and Tyler are at it again. Apparently the cheers of a particular teenage male lion is edging them on.

Jasmine turns the corner into her personal training room and spots two large felines sparing at each other with real weapons. Neither are wearing shirts or shoes, just pants. One is a large and muscular White Tiger, Jasmine estimates in his early fifties. He stands at least 6'6" and his muscles are and chests look like they were chiseled by gods. A long scar travels down his right eye and across his cheek. Several scars are visible on his chests and arms that appear to be caused by a bladed weapon. The Tiger is using a four foot long claymore sword. Though the sword looks heavy the Tiger is wielding the massive sword expertly with one hand. The other is a young Tiger/Fox hybrid about half the age of the White Tiger. He is a few inches smaller but just as tough, and minus the multitude of scares. The only visible scare on the Hybrid a long scar running across his chest starting at his left shoulder and ending at his abdomen. The Hybrid has a tiger's tail, claws, and fangs and a fox's ears and facial structure. His fur is highly unusual as it is a light blue color with black stripes running across his entire body. The Hybrid is wield a weird looking staff that Jasmine has never seen before. The body of the staff is a dark purplish blue. At the bottom end is some kind of energy container filled with a strange vapor – like energy. The head is gold with a point like a spear but in the middle is a gem.

Jasmine walks around the two sparring partners and takes a seat beside the teenage lion cheering them on. The boy is a little small for his species but well built. His light brown fur appears to be reflecting the light around him. He reminds Jasmine so much of his father. Just looking at the boy makes Jasmine have to work hard at holding back the tears as memories of her first husband flood her memory. Jasmine stares down at the cub who nearly faints at her piercing gaze. "Whatcha doing Michael?"

"Uh, I'm just sitting here mom, watching Tiberius and Tyler fight." The cub replies as best he can under his mother's piercing gaze.

"Really," Jasmine lightly smiles, "it looks to me like your trying to make your stepfather and stepbrother try to kill each other."

"No mom, really I was just watching them fight. I had nothing to do with it I swear."

"Oh," Jasmine says, not fully believing her son, "then why are they fighting this time?"

"Well Tiberius was showing me some moves when Tyler got cocky thinking that he could beat Tiberius. So Tiberius told him to prove it. That started the fight. So far Tyler is holding his own against Tiberius but I can see that any moment now Tiberius is going to get the upper hand and knock Tyler on his butt."

"Of course he will, that's how it always ends. Tyler's got considerable skill but he is arrogant. It's going to get his seriously hurt one day." Jasmine says a slight smirk, though she knows it's true. The man has no humility in him at all. It's going to take either someone he cares about getting hurt or Tyler getting his butt kicked for him to learn humility.

Tiberius and Tyler clash again, sending sparks flying from the impact. Their faces inches apart, fangs bared ready to devour the other. They examine each other's weaknesses and strengths while looking for possible or visible openings in the other's defense. Tiberius pushes Tyler back away from him. Both use the temporary separation to catch their breath before attacking again. They've been at it for what feels like forever. Both father and son are covered in sweat and panting. Tyler can see from Tiberius' breathing is a lot heavier than his.

"What's the matter old man?" Tyler taunts. "Is it old age or are you just tired?"

Tiberius smiles, "Old age boy. Just wait till you're my age and you'll see how _easy_ it is to keep up with a smart ass."

"Oh I thought that you were tired from me running you around like a mule."

Michael hears Jasmine gasp from beside him. "What is it mom?"

"Tyler should've kept his mouth shut. Now he's in a world of hurt."

"Why, so far he's been holding his own against Tiberius?"

Jasmine shakes her head at her son. He hasn't seen it yet. "No son, Tiberius has been holding back the entire time. He's been letting Tyler think that he has the upper hand."

"Really, why would he do that?"

"Tiberius just wants to have some fun with Tyler. He'll wait till Tyler's arrogance gets the better of him, which has just happened, then knock him flat on his butt. It's basic psychology Michael. If you want to teach an arrogant man humility you bring him down when his arrogance is at its peak."

Tyler is about to charge Tiberius when he sees something that shocks him to the core. Tiberius stands like he's accepting defeat and thrusts his claymore into the floor making it penetrate the fight metal and stay standing straight up. Tyler stares at his unarmed father shocked. His mind is telling him that Tiberius is surrendering but his telepathy is telling him something else. Tiberius turns sideways facing Tyler perpendicular. "Ok son, attack me."

"What, dad you're unarmed? I'm not going to fight an unarmed man. It's not fair."

Tiberius sighs, "Tyler what did I teach you about fighting fair?"

Tyler rolls his eyes, "Fighting fair means that there's a chance you can lose so don't fight fair."

"Exactly, but that is not the lesson here." Tiberius replies. "Besides this is a fair fight for me."

Tyler doesn't need more explanation. The thought of his father saying that he can defeat him unarmed while he is armed is an insult. Tyler's rage boils over causing him to attack blindly. He swings at Tiberius' head but hits only air and Tiberius ducks easily under his blade.

Tyler recovers and charges Tiberius again. This time Tyler swings from above, bringing the spear head down on Tiberius. Tiberius sidesteps as it Tyler was moving in slow motion. But Tyler predicts Tiberius' move and as his staff comes level to Tiberius' shoulder he swings at his father. However Tiberius ducks Tyler's staff, the tip coming inches from hitting Tiberius.

"Come on Tyler, stop napping and hit me." Tiberius taunts.

Tyler recklessly attacks his father with everything he has. His staff moves at look a blur to Jasmine and Michael. But Tyler's attacks are useless as Tiberius dodges every one as if a five year old was attacking him. He's hardly even breaking a sweet.

Tyler sees a break in Tiberius' defense, his stance is a bit off. Tyler finishes a high swing aimed at Tiberius' head then uses the momentum to strike Tiberius' leg. The staff impacts Tiberius' legs with enough force to knock Tiberius on his butt. But Tiberius doesn't even move. To Tyler it feels like he's just struck a brick wall. The vibration shakes Tyler's hands almost making him drop his staff. Before Tyler can recover Tiberius grabs his wrist and Tyler knows it's over. In the blink of an eye Tyler finds himself flying through the air and landing flat on his back with a thud. Tyler impacts the ground so hard that he almost blacks out. The next thing Tyler sees is Tiberius standing over him with his claymore pressed against his throat.

"So Tyler how does it feel to get your ass kicked by an old man?" Tiberius says with a smile as he lowers the sword from Tyler's throat.

"Not very good, thought I had you and there but I fell into an obvious trap. Apparently I still have much to learn from you."

"No Tyler you're one your last lesson. You need to learn how to control your anger and humility. Do that and I'll have nothing left to teach you."

Jasmine leans in close to Michael and whispers, "Told you so."

Tiberius lowers his sword for Tyler's throat. He grabs Tyler by the arm and pulls him to his feet. Both are exhausted, sore, and covered with sweat. They can wear each other out pretty easily. Tyler takes a seat next to Michael who starts playfully picking on Tyler for losing. Tyler let's Michael's jabs slide, he's too tired to snap back at the young lion. To urge to smack the young lion upside the head is almost too much. But the fear of Jasmine ripping his nuts off for hitting her son is even greater.

Jasmine walks up to Tiberius who practically falls into a nearby chair. Tiberius hides his pain well but Jasmine sees him holding his chest in pain. Each breath Tiberius takes looks to be causing him pain. His last physical, which Jasmine forced him to go to, revealed something serious. Jasmine and Tiberius have managed to keep it a secret from everyone, including Tyler who has an extraordinary skill when it comes to discovering secrets with his telepathy.

"Am I gonna have to take you to the emergency?" Jasmine jokes.

"No, I'm just getting old." Tiberius replies sarcastically.

"Not to mention that Tyler's skills are starting to get equal to yours. Who knows he might be better than you someday."

"I hope not. The last thing I want him to do is follow in my footsteps."

"You want to spare him the pain and heartbreak that you've experienced." Jasmine responds, completely understanding his reason.

"Yeah, I want my son to have a good life. He needs to settle down and have a family. He can't do that very easy as an assassin. But it's his choice, not mine. I'll support him, what life he chooses."

Neither Tiberius nor Jasmine say anything for a while. They've had this conversation plenty of times in the past, there's no need for them to discuss any further. Neither of them wants to anyway.

"So how did the meeting go?" Tiberius asks, changing the subject and breaking the silence.

Jasmine grunts, "Uh, as boring as hell. All the captains do these days is talk about new rules and regulations that we have to enforce. We complain about the new recruits under our command that have to be trained and how there is no one left to fight since the Anglars were defeated. I swear that while peace is a good thing it is boring. I am a warrior. Warriors need something to do.

"Well then maybe you need to relax a little bit." Jasmine is suddenly caught off guard by Tiberius standing up, walking behind her, and wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. Her first instinct is to deck him right in the jaw. But Jasmine manages to restrain herself from punching out her husband's lights. She lets him gently caress her belly.

"_Guess I gotta get used to the whole marriage thing. Two months is not enough time._" Jasmine thinks then smiles. "_But as long as he keeps the bed rocking like he does I'm not going to argue. Tiberius can touch me however he wants if he keeps up his amazing mating abilities."_

Jasmine purrs like a kitten as Tiberius caresses her body. The feel of Tiberius' warm breath on her neck makes her hair stand up. A tingling sensations runs through Jasmine's body almost making Jasmine shiver as Tiberius nibbles on her neck. Jasmine grabs Tiberius' hands and gently moves them over her belly.

"I love you so much." Jasmine whispers.

"I love you too honey." Tiberius whispers back in Jasmine's ear.

Tiberius jumps back at the sound of Michael's voice. He and Jasmine got so carried away with their foreplay action that they forgot about the 28 year old tiger/fox hybrid and 13 year old lion still in the room with them. Jasmine and Tiberius look at each other, both of them having trouble with their fur covering up their skin blushing bright red.

Tyler pats Michael on the back. "Let me tell you something buddy, one day that'll be you to." The look Michael gives Tyler is close to murderous. But Tyler just looks at his step brother and smiles. The last thing Tyler is going to be afraid of is a teenage cub trying to be tough.

"Do you have to be such a jerk Tyler?" Michael shouts.

"Nah, pissing each other off is what step brothers do."

Tiberius backs away from Jasmine reluctantly, his hands still wanting to feel his wife some more. He can't help but be attracted to her curves, especially since her body is all natural, which looking at the size of her curves is almost impossible to believe.

Tiberius is so distracted by Jasmine's beauty that he almost doesn't notice the envelope in her hands. "What's in the envelope babe?" Tiberius asks.

Jasmine glares at Tiberius with a look that would've caused a hundred year old tree to die, if one had been in the room. Jasmine has never liked anyone calling her babe. But she has made an exception for Tiberius lately. It is just taking her a while to get used to it. Jasmine hands Tiberius the envelope. "It's your next and last target."

Upon hearing Jasmine say target Tyler jumps up from the chair. He's been waiting to hear those words for weeks now. Being stuck on this ship with nothing to do but train was driving him insane. Tyler's almost bouncing up and down from excitement as he watches his dad open the envelope. He watches Tiberius' mouth suddenly drop as he sees who the target is.

"Who is it dad?"

Tiberius only says one word, but just hearing the word sends a chill down Tyler's spine, "Tygra."

"Are you serious dad?"

"You know that I don't joke about this bastard son." Tiberius replies angrily.

"Why is this guy so important to you guys?" Michael asks trying to get involved in the conversation. He's heard Tiberius and Tyler mention Tygra before and both seem to be very determined to see him dead. But neither have told him why.

"You want the long or short version?" Tyler asks.

"Short"

"Alright," Tyler kneels down to Michael's eye level, "Tygra and my father used to fight together when they were my age. From the way dad describes it they were pretty close but had a falling out when dad married my mom. Then Tygra betrayed my dad when he killed my mother and younger sisters."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Michael asks.

Tiberius answers for Tyler, "Because of his belief in purity. We were both raised to believe that only species of the same race could mate. My marriage to Tyler's mother, since she was a fox and I'm a tiger, went against everything we were taught. Plus my betrayal of my own people helped fuel Tygra's rage. But that's a story for another time."

Tiberius turns to Tyler. "Get the ship ready. We leave immediately."

"Yes father." Tyler shouts then runs out the hangar leaving Tiberius, Jasmine, and Michael looking at each. All thinking that there is something wrong with the man.

"Dang, I've never seen the boy so excited to kill a man before." Tiberius jokes.

"That's because this is a revenge kill he has been waiting on for fifteen years."

"Good point honey." Tiberius grabs his robe from the hangar behind Jasmine. Though Jasmine likes the black, hooded robe, she can't help but get upset deep down to see Tiberius' masculine chest disappear beneath the clothing.

Tiberius wears the rare black, hooded robe of the Tigeria Assassins, the most feared killers to wander Lylat. Just being in the presence of one puts Jasmine in awe, not to mention being married to one. The robe covers all of Tiberius' upper body, effectively hiding his hidden wrist blades and hangs a foot down below his waist. Tiberius keeps the hood off his head for now. He doesn't need to hide his identity at the moment, that'll come later. The rob looks like it has seen better days as the color is severely fading. Tiberius has been wearing it for more than three decades. Various pouches filled with smoke bombs to climbing equipment and a foot long dagger, which Tiberius is very familiar with, line his belt. Two short Katanas also hang from his belt. Both are sharp enough to cut a man's head off effortlessly. A single strap winds over his shoulder and back. Attached to the strap on his back is the same Claymore sword that Tiberius used earlier in the sparing match against Tyler. Michael thinks that if Tiberius had the hood up, covering his face, then he would look like the Grim Reaper. It terrifies Michael to think that the last thing Tiberius' targets see is what appears to be the Grim Reaper before they die. The thought sends a shiver down Michael's spine.

Jasmine stops Tiberius just as he is about to walk out the door. "Honey, I know that you want to kill this bastard but you can't yet."

"Why not?"

"Because Tygra is the governor of Kew. If you think that you're a wanted man now just wait and see how bad it will be after you kill an elected government official. Corneria will not stop hunting you till you and Tyler are dead. Not to mention what they'll do to me and Michael if they found out that I've been helping you."

"Good point, I don't want to put our family through that, especially with the baby." Tiberius admits. "So what do you propose I do?"

"Ever heard of the law 21A?"

"No, I'm not familiar with the law. I've spent my whole life working around the law."

"Well after you kill Tygra, and we settle down permanently, you're going to have to get familiar with the laws, for our family's sake." Jasmine barks. "The law states that if evidence is submitted against a government official that proves they committed a felony during their term then they will instantly lose their title."

"So let me see if I understand this. I have to somehow find evidence on a crime that Tygra has committed recently, which knowing him won't be hard to do, and then miraculously get it to the hands of the public and Corneria."

"Basically, if you can do that then you'll be able to kill Tygra without having to worry about Corneria pursing you for specifically killing Tygra. However, if Tygra's crimes are severe, say mass murder or operating a sex slave ring, then Corneria will have to pardon you of your past crimes."

"You know that what you are asking me is almost an impossibility right?" Tiberius asks sarcastically. "Finding evidence shouldn't be hard but getting it into the right hands will take a miracle, especially since Tygra has command of the Kew military."

Jasmine leans in close to Tiberius and whispers in his ear, "That's why I'm sending the best assassin that ever lived to do it."

Tiberius smiles, knowing that Jasmine is playing to his masculine ego. "I'll see what I can do babe."

Jasmine jumps as Tiberius licks her check, something he only does in the bedroom. She glares at Tiberius angry at first, that's an action Jasmine prefers not to do in front of Michael. But Jasmine eventually smiles as Tiberius is just being playful. Jasmine respond by licking Tiberius' nose.

"There is one more thing honey." Jasmine whispers. "You're not going to like it."

"As if I liked the news so far." Tiberius sighs. "How bad is it?"

"Bad, it's about your niece."

"Krystal . . . you found her?" Tiberius gasps.

"Well technically Alice did. But you're not going to like where she is or who she is working for."

"Let me guess, she's on Kew working for Tygra." Tiberius replies.

Jasmine gasps at Tiberius' reply. "How did you know?"

"The way you said it made it pretty obvious to me. And you were right I don't like it. What the hell is she doing working for that monster?"

"That's what I'd like to know. The report doesn't say much other than she's working for him as a bounty hunter named Kursed."

Jasmine hands Tiberius a picture of Krystal taken a week ago. "Man she has changed a lot since I last saw her."

"You don't blame Fox for this do you?" Jasmine asks nervously. She knows that Tiberius doesn't think too highly of Fox after he forced Krystal off the Star Fox team and breaking her heart. Tyler told Jasmine that when Tiberius heard about it that he wanted to kill Fox. Tyler was barely able to talk Tiberius out of it.

"Yes and no. Sure Fox's choice to force Krystal away drove her into Star Wolf's arms. Though I understand Fox's reasons for what he did I don't approve of it. Krystal proved that she could take care of herself during the Aparoid Invasion. But then Krystal is at fault for making the choice to betray Fox during the Anglar Blitz." Tiberius replies as calmly as he can. Jasmine can see by the look in his eyes that even after two years the subject still infuriates him. But when a slight grin crosses Tiberius' face Jasmine gets a little confused. "That girl has got to be the most stubborn person I've ever known. And knowing the people I do, and used to know, that is saying something."

Jasmine laughs so hard she can hardly breathe. It takes a minute for Jasmine to stop laughing enough for her to be able to talk. "I've only met Krystal once, shortly after the Aparoid Invasion, and I got to say that I agree with you. That girl is even more stubborn than I am."

"True, I always told Krystal that her stubbornness was going to get her into trouble."

"And you were definitely right." Jasmine adds. "So what is your plan honey?"

Tiberius thinks about it for a minute. "First, I'm going to find Krystal. Hopefully I can save her."

"That might not be possible. The report mentioned a psychological evaluation. It stated that Krystal, or Kursed as she goes by now, is knowing sociopathic and psychopathic symptoms. The psychologist who did the evaluation believed that Krystal was bottling up emotions causing severe psychological problems."

"Oh boy, guess I'm going to have to try something drastic. I think I know something that might help her, but it is a long shot."

"What are the chances that it will work?"

"Very slim, considering that it requires her forgiving Fox for what he did to her, and vice versa."

"Damn Tiberius," Jasmine blurts out, "are you serious? I believe that you have a better chance of getting evidence of Tygra's crimes to Corneria than succeeding at getting Fox and Krystal back together."

"I never said anything about getting Fox and Krystal back together. After Fox broke Krystal's heart I was determined to kill him. Tyler had to convince me to spare his life."

"Tell me something I don't know babe." Tiberius replies as he grabs his bag and walks for the door. He stops just short of grabbing the handle. "When I have Krystal safe and enough intel on the situation I radio you honey."

"I'll be waiting for your call. Be careful honey." Jasmine says then kisses Tiberius lightly on the lips.

"I'm always careful babe." Tiberius replies and returns the kiss.

Jasmine and Michael stand together was they watch Tiberius walk out of their quarters. Both can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen to him. Suddenly Tiberius stops like he has forgotten something, turns around to face Jasmine and Michael, and comes running back to them.

"I almost forgot something very important." Tiberius says then drops down to his knees, places both hands on the side of Jasmine's waist, and rests the side of his face on her belly. Tiberius whispers, "Daddy's gotta go away for a few days little one. I want you to take care of mommy while I'm gone. Be sure to keep your brother out of trouble, if it's possible." Jasmine giggles as Tiberius' whiskers tickle her belly. She's glad that no one is around to see this, except for Michael who just smiles, as it would affect her reputation as a badass. But the feeling of joy leaping in her belly brings a smile to her face and pushes away any feeling of embarrassment. "I'll be back soon little angel. I promise that I will be there to greet you when you arrive."

Tiberius plants a quick kiss on Jasmine's belly then stands up and looks deep into his wife's eyes. "I love you so much." Then Tiberius kisses Jasmine as deeply as he has ever kissed her.

I love you to." Jasmine says and kisses Tiberius back. "You had better come back alive. I don't want this child growing up without a father."

"I promise that I'll make it back in one piece, for the baby's sake." Tiberius replies then kisses Jasmine goodbye.

Jasmine watches Tiberius walk out of her private quarters. As soon as the door closes, Jasmine collapses to her knees. A single tear rolls down her cheek. A feeling in Jasmine's gut tells her that something bad is about to happen to Tiberius and she can't make it go away. The feeling shakes Jasmine to her core. The thought of living without her husband, let alone their child growing up without a father, is something that Jasmine doesn't want to go through, not a second time.

X

"What's bothering you Tyler?"

Tyler walks out from behind the pillar very disappointed that he had failed to scare his father. He has been trying to figure out how Tiberius detects him so easily for years. So far he's had no success. "Dad, you gotta tell me how you do that?"

"Simple son, keep your mouth closed when you're trying to hide. I can hear you breathing from a mile away." Tiberius jokes though it's the truth. "Now what's bothering you son."

"Just a little grossed out is all. Watching you and Jasmine tangle you tongues like that makes my stomach ache."

Tiberius lets out a quick laugh. "You're one to talk son. Remember the time I walked in on you and Alice."

Tyler cringes at the thought of his father catching him and Alice in one of their mating session. Tiberius had walked in just as Tyler and Alice were about to finish. Tyler and Alice screamed in horror while Tiberius just stood there shaking his head, thinking about how much Tyler took after him when he was that age. Tiberius was just glad that Tyler and Alice were under the blankets when he caught them. As soon as Tiberius left the room he heard Tyler and Alice continue.

"That's not the point dad. I meant that it creeps me out a little that you and Jasmine are both in your fifties and are having a child. My half – sister will be young enough to be my child."

"_Assuming you ever find a woman to settle down with." _Tiberius thinks, knowing that Tyler, with his telepathy, heard it. Tyler wisely remains quiet. He knows when not to say something around his father.

"Well what do you expect boy? The first night of our honeymoon was special. When I saw Jasmine naked, and vice versa, it was an irresistible moment. There was no way in hell neither of us was going to walk away."

Tyler's face as he gags is priceless. The thought of his dad and stepmother naked, though they are both in amazing physical condition, is sickening to him. It takes everything Tiberius has not to laugh.

"Can we get going now please before I lose my supper?" Tyler says between gags.

"Of course boy, follow me." Tiberius leads Tyler to their transport ship on the other side of the hangar. At this time of day there is hardly anyone around. Most of the people occupying the hangar are security and flight crew personnel. None of them bother Tiberius and Tyler. To them the two assassins are regular civilians on the battle cruiser. It makes it easier for Tiberius and Tyler to move around the ship freely. Only a select few know who they really are, even fewer know about Tiberius and Jasmine's marriage.

"By the way boy what happened between you and Alice? I thought that you were enjoying the _satisfaction_ that Alice was offering you." Tiberius says just to get a rise out of Tyler.

Tyler shakes his head, his father knows how to irritate him. "I'll admit dad the sex was absolutely amazing. I read her mind after each time and I can confirm that it was the best sex she ever had, not to mention that I'm the _biggest _she's had. Plus she looks really stunning on her back, with her legs in the air and her tail shaking."

Tiberius tries to hide his smile as he shakes his head. Though Tiberius doesn't approve of Tyler's constant playboy activities Tiberius has to admit that Tyler reminds him a lot of himself when he was that age. Deep down Tiberius hopes that someday Tyler will stop chasing after women's privatesand start chasing after only one woman's heart.

"You remember the first time I met Alice?" Tyler asks.

"Of course, you were practically drooling over the young Husky."

"It was hard not to. Apparently when Jasmine tried to set us up she made me sound really attractive. Alice made sure that she had my attention. That mini skirt and blouse definitely did the trick. That skirt was so short that when she bent over I could see everything, it helped that she wasn't wearing any underwear. And that blouse was so small that her boobs were practically hanging out of it." Tyler pauses trying not to drool. Tiberius has to try his hardest not to smile at the sight of the bulge in Tyler's pants growing significantly in size. "I will say this dad, it really helped me get her top off that night."

"You got in pants that night?" Tiberius replies, very shocked that his son was so assertive. While Tyler has always been aggressive in combat, his skills in the mating department have never really been that good. If it wasn't for his good looks then he'd be out of luck.

"In a manner of speaking yes. Though our date was slow when it came time to drop her off she was very aggressive. Alice practically jumped me. I'd have to gay to ignore that."

"Good point there, but why did you two stop?"

"Well, that's a little hard to explain. You see dad, Alice and I were never officially dating. The only date we went on was the one Jasmine set up for us. After that it was only sex. I guess you could say that we were friend with benefits. But then I broke it off."

"Why did you do that? Did the sex get dull?"

"Oh no, it never got dual. It got better every time. That woman is a beast in bed. But I realized that while I enjoyed it physically, and I really enjoyed it, my conscious got the better of me. I knew that there was something missing from the first time we mated. It took me a while to figure out that it was love. I knew that it was a dark road if I continued. So I decided to break it off. She wasn't very happy when I told her." Tyler pauses a moment to think. "And dad, I've read Jasmine's mind and she doesn't know about me and Alice's _fun_. Can you please keep that a secret? I have a feeling that Jasmine would remove my manhood if she found out I had slept with her apprentice."

"No problem, you know that I can keep a secret." Tiberius replies, knowing that it's true. Jasmine looks out for Alice as if she was her own daughter. Jasmine would not be very happy to find out about Tyler and Alice.

"I can understand your reason for breaking it off son. When I was your age I went through something very similar. Before I met your mother, my reputation brought a lot of beautiful women to me. I never denied them a chance to mate. It took me down a very dark road. Eventually it got to the point where I felt nothing. Your mother saved me from that life."

Tyler doesn't say another word. He's never heard his father talk like this before. Though Tiberius has told Tyler about the multitude of women he's mated with in the past, he has never been emotional about it. But Tyler's telepathy has always picked up on the shame his father feels about his past.

Tiberius and Tyler board a small transport ship that Jasmine has specifically designated as their personal transportation. The ship is virtually untraceable, which works for Tiberius as it prevents anyone from connecting Tiberius to Jasmine. It would ruin Jasmine's military career if it was discovered that she was married to a known assassin.

Tyler punches in the coordinates for Kew. The ship indicates that it will take 15 hours to reach Kew. A long time to sit aboard a ship. Tyler gets comfortable in the pilot's seat. He knows that he'll be flying the ship most of the way, being a better pilot than Tiberius. He can hear his father lying on the couch in the back.

"I can't believe that we're finally going to kill the man that murdered mom, Ashley and Alexis." Tyler says finally breaking the silence.

"I know son, I've waited fifteen years for this moment." Tiberius replies, the lust of revenge burning brighter in his soul now almost as bright as it was fifteen years ago. "But we have other priorities that must be accomplished first."

"What do you mean dad?" Tyler asks a little surprised. He's never known his father to put off revenge.

"We have intel that Krystal is on Kew, working for Tygra as a bounty hunter."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tyler shouts.

"Yeah that's what I thought. But she is still my niece so saving her is a top priority. We'll get her first then concentrate on skinning Tygra alive."

"But dad, if she's working for Tygra then why are we going to help her?"

"It's a little complicated."

"Alright dad, I trust you."

* * *

><p><span>0813 Kew, Tygra's Palace<span>

Kursed looks out the window of the Humvee. The impatient groans of her partner are starting to get on her nerves. Kursed has always hated the way that Kate groans when she is getting impatient. It sounds like a bear letting out a nasty fart. When Kursed was flying with Star Wolf it was one of the many things that irritated her. The only thing she hated more that Kate's grunting was Panther constantly hounding her.

The sight of Kew almost makes Kursed want to start paying attention to Kate's grunting. Kew was once a fertile and wealthy planet. Thirty years ago, its prosperity rivaled Corneria. But once the depression started, caused by corrupt politicians, brought Kew downed to poverty. With a rise in unemployment and crime, the population of Kew took the arms and an uprising began with the citizens looking to overthrow the government and bring it back to having the best interest of the citizens as a priority instead of politicians looking out for themselves. Kew's capital and largest city, Solaris, became a battle ground as civilians versus soldiers battled each other from control of Kew. But despite their determination the citizens were no match for Kew's military might. Solaris was nearly destroyed in the battle. For five years there was peace, then a terrorist faction known as "The Five Rings" rose up and declared Kew for the people. No one took them serious at first as past attempts to take control of Kew for the people have failed.

But then fifteen years ago, during the Kew Football League Championship Game, at the Solaris Stadium the biggest recorded terrorist attack in history happened as dozens of suicide bombers, strategically placed, detonated their explosives and killed an estimated 10,000 Kew civilians and soldiers. The military declared war on the Five Rings but it was a futile attempt as for every terrorist they killed two more took his/her place. As the war continued famine, massive inflation, and several other problems, struck Kew. With the planet on the brink of destruction peace efforts between Corneria and Kew were underway but helped little as the Civil War continued. Then just when things were believed that they couldn't get any worse, several warring factions raided Kew's nuclear arsenal. Soon afterwards a nuclear holocaust began, ending Kew's prosperity and millions of lives in the process.

Those that survived the nuclear holocaust, thanks to Kew's massive underground train system, were left to continue existing on their own, as Corneria blocked off all traffic to and from Kew to contain the damage. Those that survived were left to scavenge for what little food and water remained. Kursed heard rumors of people killing each other over fish cans, and seeing the state of Kew she believes it. The population turned to stealing, raping, murdering, prostitution, slavery, and other criminal vices. In just ten years Kew went from a fertile, wealthy planet to an irradiated, crime-ridden hell hole where only the strong survive.

Five years ago, Corneria tried to fix the problem by appointing a governor over Kew to fix the planet. The first governor, Victor Cross, did an outstanding job as he managed to divide the planet into zones for reconstruction. Victor had even built up a small military consisting entirely of Kew citizens. The weapons, equipment, and vehicles were Cornerian. The army's primary purpose was to bring order back to Kew. After three years Victor had improved dramatically as Corneria deemed most of the planet livable again. Then two years ago, Victor was found dead in his room. The autopsy showed that he had died of a heart attack, which confused everyone since Victor was in perfect physical condition. No investigation was pursued though many people had their doubts that Victor had died of a health problem. Many believed that Victor's right hand man and leader of his army Tygra had killed him, but no evidence was found.

As Tygra became the new governor progress at Kew started to decline. His actions of using the military to enforce his own laws made him look like a tyrant. Progress to rebuild Kew became almost nonexistent as Tygra used the construction to improve his own life and his allies. Then rumors started surfacing of Tygra's own illegal actions: sex slave trade, assassination, gladiator fights, etc. Though no proof has been given everyone knows it to be true. But no one says anything out of fear of being killed.

It breaks what is left of Kursed's heart to see Kew in this state. She's seen children, barely old enough to start school, fight and kill for food and clothing. The desperation of the people calls to Kursed to act. But the money that Tygra pays her and Kate to look the other way, not the mention the fear of him, keeps Kursed silent. Deep down though, Kursed has sworn to one day avenge the people of Kew for Tygra's crimes against them.

"Here we are." The driver shouts, snapping Kursed out of her trance.

Kursed looks up at the palace standing before them. The palace reminds Kursed of the pictures of the giant medieval castles that her mother used to show her in books when she was a child. A giant mansion, standing five stories tall and a hundred yards wide in everything direction, decorated in the finest of ivory, stone, and wood from around the system is a captivating sight. Three Olympic size swimming pools surround the landscape. A large garage filled with the finest sports, luxury, and classic vehicles stands beside the house. But what impresses Kursed the most is the security. A thirty foot tall electric fence surrounds the entire facility. A guard post with .50 machine guns and rocket launchers positioned at each of the corners. At least a hundred guards patrol the location at all times. Kursed even spots two AA guns on the house. She has seen Cornerian military bases with less security. But Kursed knows that all this security is necessary as Tygra is not the most liked person on Kew. Attacks by the Resistance are pretty common, though none have succeeded on penetrating the walls.

"Where is Tygra? He was supposed to meet us here." Kate growls at the Kew soldier driving the Humvee.

"Sorry ladies but Tygra had some important business to take care of. He'll meet you inside when he's done."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT BASTARD?" Kursed screams. "Sparring is too important to him than meeting with us."

Kate grabs Kursed a holds her back from snapping the soldier's neck. "Let it go Kursed. We'll live longer."

X

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A WARRIOR? COME ON AND GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!" Kursed and Kate hear echo from the gym. The hallway they're walking through amplifies the sound of the masculine voice to the point that it causes both Kursed and Kate to shiver.

The soldier leads Kursed and Kate into a giant gym. In they find every kind of exercise equipment available, from nearly a dozen bench presses to a

But it is the sparring match going on at the other side of the gym that gets Kursed and Kate's attention. A large White Tiger, easily in his mid-fifties, spares against five guerillas. But despite the odds, and the guerilla's being bigger much bigger, the legendary Tygra shows no fear.

As Kursed and Kate approach they notice that Tygra himself is an impressive and terrifying sight, despite his age. Kursed estimates that he stands at least 6'6". His muscles are impossibly large, giving them the assumption that Tygra used steroids to make them that big, though everyone knows that his muscles are all natural. Even his abs, which are shaped into a god-like six pack, are both natural and mystifying. The multitude of scars on his face, arms, and cheek only add to his prowess. Time seems to have little effect on him as he still looks young and agile. The only indication that he's aged is the small, random spots of fur that are starting to grey.

The guard stops Kursed and Kate at the edge of the mats so Tygra can spare to watch the match. Kursed cannot help but look at the two voluptuous female Cheetahs, both around her age, wearing miniskirts and tiny belly shirts showing ample cleavage. Kursed knows them very well, despite having spent so little time with them. She doesn't need her telepathy to know much about them. Kursed can tell a lot about their past by just looking at them. In other words, she can a lot by looking at the Cheetahs that they have spent a lot of time on their backs.

Though the two cheetahs are revealing most of their bodies for everyone to see, most males know better than to stare or even glance at them as Tygra has claimed them for himself. Being legally his wives Tygra has rights to them, though everyone knows that they are his latest bed mates and little else. But Tygra is very loyal to them and treats them with respect. Anyone who looks at them wrong, at the very least, will end up with a broken spine. What confuses Kursed is how any woman her age, let alone two, would let a man as old as Tygra mate with them.

Kate ignores the Cheetahs completely as women like that, sluts that'll hump anything with a large piece of meat hanging between their legs or pay them a lot of money. Woman like that drive Kate crazy. Kursed however has tried to be friendly with them. She knows that getting on their good side will get her on Tygra's good graces. "Candy how are things?"

"Amazing Kursed, Tygra bought me and my sister these necklaces." The Cheetah squeals with excitement, showing Kursed the necklace and grabbing her sister so they can both show her. "Carol thinks these things are ugly but I think they are beautiful."

Kursed, being a woman, finds herself admiring the necklaces beauty as Candy shows it to her. The string is covered in precious gems all the way around. Gems of various sizes line the necklace with smaller gems starting at the straps on the back and larger gems at the center. Though Kursed doesn't know much about gems, she can tell that some are emeralds, rubies, and diamonds. But at the center is the largest diamond that Kursed has ever seen. A flawless, blood red diamond the size of a pine cone glares in Kursed's eyes. Kursed is tempted to grab the diamond and run. "They are beautiful Candy. Your husband must've spent a fortune on them."

"He did, Tygra absolutely spoils us." Seeing their necklaces Kursed cannot deny thinking how much of that money Tygra wasted buying these bimbos their necklaces that could've gone to helping the community. Everyone knows that Tygra wastes more money on them than he does trying to improve people's lives. But Kursed can't help be impressed with the luxuries and gifts that Tygra gives his wives. It shows Kursed one of the primary reasons why these two young beauties allow Tygra to sleep with them. The other primary reason being that Tygra is a master in the bedroom, which Kursed figured out from reading Candy and Carol's minds.

Kursed turns away from Candy, while the Cheetah is friendly the sparing matching between Tygra and the five guerillas is more interesting to her. She watches in awe as Tygra stands his ground, showing no fear, as the guerillas circle around him.

"Attack when ya'll are ready." Tygra speaks, his deep voice sends shivers down Kursed and Kate's spine.

The first guerilla charges Tygra from the front. He draws his right arm back and swings full force at Tygra's head. But all the guerilla hits is air as Tygra effortlessly sidesteps the attack. Tygra, using the guerilla's momentum, grabs his wrist with one hand and the other grabs behind the elbow. Tygra then flips the guerilla easily. Kursed and Kate's jaws drop as they watch the guerilla flip through the air and impact one of the guerillas that was attempting to charge Tygra from behind. The two guerillas impact each other with such force that the impact could be heard from the other side of the gym. Both guerillas land on the floor with a loud thud.

Kate leans in close to Kursed and whispers, "Two guerilla's down in a second, this guy is incredible to watch."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kursed whispers back.

The guerilla on Tygra's right charges him, positioning himself strategically in Tygra's blind spot. But the guerilla screams as he approaches, alerting Tygra to his attack. Tygra spins around and kicks the guerilla in the center of his chest. The guerilla stops and hunches over as air exits his lungs. What little air he can get is not enough to continue. Tygra takes advantage and aims a downward punch to the guerilla's jaw, breaking it and knocking him out.

The fourth guerilla approaches Tygra from the left and swings at Tygra's head. Despite the strength of the attack, enough to break a tree in half, Tygra easily blocks it. Tygra then strikes the guerilla in the jaw with the same elbow he blocked with. The blow stuns the guerilla as Tygra strikes in him the gut. The guerilla hunches over trying to catch his breath but puts in himself in position for Tygra's final blow, a powerful knee strike to the face. The guerilla flies backwards and lands on the ground with a thud.

The final guerrilla, stunned at the sight of his comrades being taken down by someone smaller than them, reluctantly attacks Tygra. He tries to kick Tygra, who sidesteps so fast that the guerilla hardly even sees him. Tygra grabs the guerilla's foot and spins him around, throwing the guerilla off balance. The guerilla lands on his back giving Tygra an opportunity he can't pass up. Tygra jumps into the air and smashes his knee in the guerilla's nuts. The guerilla screams soprano as he grabs what is left of his nuts.

Tygra stands up and shakes his head at the guerilla's lying on the ground in pain. "Pathetic wastes of fur and flesh."

Kursed and Kate take a step back as Tygra approaches them. After seeing what he did to the guerillas neither wants to mess with him. Both let out a sigh of relief as Tygra turns and approaches his wives. Candy and Carol run to Tygra and practically throw themselves on him.

"Oh Tygra you are incredible." Candy gasps as she kisses Tygra's chest over and over again.

"Yeah Tygra, for that you get an extra special bedroom dance tonight." Carol adds.

Tygra wraps his arms around the two Cheetahs and pulls them in close to his chest till they are snuggling against him. Candy and Carol giggle so much that Kursed and Kate find it repulsive. "Finally, two people around here who don't disappoint. But I foresee a problem."

"What is it Tygra?" Candy and Carol ask in unison.

A seductive smile crosses Tygra's face. "Which one of you is going to have the first mating privilege tonight? As much as I love both of you I cannot pleasure both of you at the exact same time. Ya'll decide amongst yourselves."

Tygra smiles as Candy and Carol verbally fight over which one of them will get to mate with Tygra first tonight and who will get the sloppy seconds. He waits till Candy and Carol are shouting at each other to walk away towards Kursed and Kate. "That'll keep them busy for a while. Let's talk in private."

X

"So what is our mission boss?" Kate asks trying to get straight to the point. Kursed is a little impressed at Kate's courage when facing Tygra. No one talks to Tygra unless spoken to.

Tygra sits down in his office chair. The glass of wine he grabs from the table is the finest in Lylat. Kursed and Kate watch impatiently as Tygra sips is slowly.

"It's a simple task ladies." Tygra speaks as he places the glass back on the table. "Some of great value to me was taken by the Resistance."

"And you want us to steal it back?" Kursed interrupts Tygra. A quick glare from Tygra makes the blue furred vixen take a step back.

"Yes, they stole a small flash drive from one of my storehouses. The Resistance broke in late last night, killed ten of my guards, and then made off with only the flash drive."

"Do you know where they are now?" Kate asks.

"They are on one of the Orbital Space stations. The Resistance still has control of most of the stations. The flash drive can be tracked and it is on Station One, with the Resistance leader, Michelle."

"Consider it done boss, we'll get you the flash drive. Now let's discuss payment." Kursed says then leans over Tygra's desk starring the Tiger in the face.

Tygra's eye catches the display of Kursed's cleavage right in front of his face. Other than his two cheetah wives, Tygra has yet to see a pair of breasts like these. He has to control the urge to stick his face between them.

Kursed, reading Tygra's mind, fills with rage at the old Tiger. Just the thought that this old bastard starring at her pair sends a shiver down her spine. She wants nothing more than to slap that smirk off his face. But Kursed restrains herself knowing that if she even attempts to slap him, which all it will be is a failed attempt, will get her killed.

"Our payment is a hundred grand, if we are going to get aboard a Resistance controlled station than you're going to have to make it worth our time." Kursed says not moving her chests from Tygra's face. She learned the technique years ago that she could use her body to get everything she wanted. Though Kursed has done is quite often recently she has set a rule for herself that she draws the line just before taking her clothes off. "We'll take half now and half when the job is complete."

Tygra smiles as he leans back in his chair, his hands crossed as he ponders the payment. "I'm surprised your offer is that low. Usually when I want someone killed my employee requests double that."

"Whoa wait a minute old man," Kate shouts, "you never said you wanted us to kill a man."

"I was about to before you teammate puts your boobs in front of my face." Tygra smiles then reaches for his checkbook. "I'll offer you two hundred and fifty thousand to retrieve the flash drive and kill Michelle."

Kursed and Kate look at each other debating the assignment. Tygra has never asked for them to kill a man before. Though their missions have usually required them to kill people, they've always been asked to bring their target back alive, scout the enemy resistance, or retrieve someone of value. But the girls cannot pass up two hundred and fifty grand. If they succeed that'll be enough for them to leave this wretched planet for good.

"Alright, we'll do it." Kursed and Kate answer in unison.

"Excellent, I'll have your money ready when you get back."

"Wait, what about half now?" Kate asks.

Tygra smirks and shakes his head. "Oh no, this mission is too important for that. I want you guys to be motivated to do the job."

"But we have a contract. We get half now and half later." Kursed shouts at Tygra.

"Well I'm changing the contract. If you two don't accept it then I guess that I'll just have to dump what's left of you in the river." Tygra replies with a laugh, his hand grabs a hold of the double sided axe he keeps on his desk. "Trust me, no one is going to miss two whores."

Kursed's rage boils to the point where it is almost equal to her fear of Tygra. No one ever talks like to her and gets away. Kursed doesn't need to read Kate's mind to know that she is thinking the same thing. But both know that Tygra could easily decapitate them in one swing with his axe before they could even draw their pistols, if they had them. Plus both know that what Tygra's saying is true. This sort of discussion is the kind that is best kept in private and to eliminate loose ends.

"Ok, you got a deal." Kursed and Kate reply as they lower their heads to show submission.

"Smart move," Tygra smiles and let's go of his axe. "I expect the flash drive and the news that Michelle is dead in the next twenty four hours."

Kursed and Kate turns around and walk away as fast as they can. Both want to get away from this madman before he snaps and kills them.

"Oh, and there is one more thing girls." Tygra says causing Kate and Kursed to turn around. The smile on Tygra's face is terrifying. "Do not open the flash drive. If I even think that you two bimbos looked at the contents on the flash drive then not only will you not get paid but I will have your heads hanging from my wall. Do you two understand?"

"We understand boss." Kursed and Kate agree in unison.

* * *

><p><span>1930, Kew Airspace, Resistance Orbital Space Station Alpha<span>

"Kursed wake up," Kursed wakes up groggy as Kate shakes her awake, "we have arrived."

Kursed awakes from her slumber very groggy. Sleep nowadays is rare to her. The pain she feels gives her little opportunities to sleep. Most nights Kursed lies in her bed crying over her mistakes. The only person who knows about it is Kate.

Kursed whips the sleepiness out of her eyes only to find herself starring at the sight of the orbital station. Kew has twelves stations orbiting the planet that were designed and launched long before the planet's downfall. Most of the stations were designed for civilian, communication, and navigation purposes. But four of the stations are strictly military with enough heat to hold back a large scale invasion. Before the downfall Kew had the best defenses in Lylat, except for Corneria. When the planet fell those that were on the stations became a society all of their own, only helping those that were unfortunate enough to be on the surface if they absolutely needed to. But when Tygra came into power and he started eliminating anyone in his way they started helping the Resistance and fighting Tygra's forces. Tygra knew that the stations were important to control so he set out to capture them. Now only military station belong to the existence and they have been pretty determined to keep it in their control.

"How long has it been Kursed since we've been in space?" Kate asks.

"It's been a while Kate, not since that drunken bar fight with Tygra's soldiers."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. That was the worst mistake of my life."

"Speak for yourself." Kursed bites back. "Betray the only man you've ever loved and then we can talk."

Kate doesn't say a word. She just looks back out the cockpit and flies towards the station. Kate has seen Kursed when she's thinking about her betrayal, it's not a pretty sight.

(Transmission) "Attention civilian aircraft, you are entering resistance airspace. Turn around now." (Transmission)

Kate looks at Kursed. "I was starting to wonder when we'd get noticed."

"What do you expect Kate, those guys are practically sitting there with their thumbs up their asses."

Kate laughs so hard that she shoots snot out of her nose. "Maybe I should do the talking here."

"Go right ahead. Hopefully they buy the lie. I find it hard to believe that they actually think that we are switching sides, after everything we done."

"That makes two of us girl. But what choice do we have. We either die trying to sneak into the Resistance or at Tygra's hands. I don't know about you but I DO NOT want to die at the hands of Tygra. The man knows how to torture a person in ways that would make my dad look like an amateur." Kate grabs the microphone. "This is Kursed and Kate. We are here to defect to the Resistance."

A minute goes by and no response. Kursed and Kate look at each other nervously. They were hoping to at least hear from the Resistance that they were going to die by now or at least see the guns pointed to them.

"So Kursed what should we do? If we return to Tygra empty handed than he will certainly kill us. If we flee than he will chase us."

"I suggest we dock in the station. At least than if the Resistance doesn't believe us our death will be quick."

"Kursed, you may want to die to end you pain but I don't."

"We don't have a choice Kate."

"Fine, but if we die here than when we get to hell I will not be your friend."

"Alright, just get in there."

Kate reluctantly flies their ship towards the station hangar. Surprisingly the hangar doors open letting them in. As she flies in they can see dozens of Resistance soldiers running towards their ship. Kate sees a machine gun turret pointed at their ship as she docks.

Kursed and Kate open the door only to find themselves staring down the loaded guns of dozens of Resistance Fighters. But neither of them feel any fear. This is not the first time they've had a bunch of blasters pointed at them.

"Everyone lower your guns." A middle – aged Coyotes walks in front of the Resistance soldiers waving his arms. "This girls are with us."

Kate leans in close to Kursed and whispers, "Must be Michael. Tygra did say that the man was a leader."

The soldiers lower their blasters but keep them pointed at Kursed and Kate. Kursed doesn't need her telepathy to know that they don't trust her. She and Kate have killed several members of the Resistance. Several of them want to see them dead.

Michael walks in front of his men between them and Kursed and Kate. He is large for a Coyote, standing about an inch taller than Kate. Michael's wearing old army fatigues with a A7S Plasma Pistol and K-bar strapped to his waist. He is actually surprisingly handsome for his age.

"Ladies, it's an honor have you on the Resistance. We need someone with your skills and knowledge of Tygra if we're going to defeat that monster."

"It's an honor just to meet you Michael." Kursed lies convincingly. "We want to see Tygra gone just as badly as you do."

"I'm not convinced. Let's talk about this in my private quarters. Some of these guys want to see your heads mounted on the wall."

"Sounds good to us." Kursed speaks up. "I've been here for around a minute and I'm already getting tired of men staring at me like they want to kill me. I'm starting to prefer the stares I get at a bar from perverts over this."

X

Michael walks over to the window of his private quarters, which is little more than a captain's quarters, and stares down at the planet Kew. The planet's green glow gives it a vomit color. Kursed and Kew stand back looking at him. Michael appears to be in a trance.

"So Kursed, I hear that you're a telepath?" Michael suddenly asks catching Kursed and Kate off guard.

"Yes I am. You're going to ask me if I'm reading your mind as you are reminiscing about the past."

"Correct, and what do you see?" Michael asks without turning around.

"You're thinking about Kew the way it was before it all went to hell. You were just a boy when the political scandals were coming to light. You watched the planet you love get destroyed. You live with the hope that one day Kew will be restored to its former glory."

"Exactly, I live with that hope every day. With your help maybe that'll be possible someday."

Kate looks at Kursed hoping to see at least a sign of life in her. After hearing Michael's short peace Kate is feeling very reluctant to go through with the mission. But when Kate looks at Kursed all she sees is an empty soul.

"So do you ladies what made you want to join the Resistance? You'll fought against us before. I find it every suspicious that you two would want to join us after everything that has transpired recently." Michelle ask as he reaches for a bottle whisky he keeps hidden in his desk. He pours three glasses shot glasses full for them.

Kursed looks at the two guards standing on either side of Kate. Apparently Kate's reputation as Wolf's daughter has caused a lot of mistrust amongst the Resistance. But although the guards are supposed to keep their eyes on Kate they are focused on Kursed's curves. She doesn't need her telepathy to know what is on their minds.

"Actually Michelle I have a confession to make." Kursed says.

"Oh, what is it?'

"We didn't come here to join you."

Michelle looks up nervously. "Then why did you come here?"

"This" Kursed draws a knife she had hidden in her waist and stabs Michelle in the chest. Kate watches in horror as her best friend withdrawals the bloody knife from the Coyote's chest slowly. The expression on Kursed's face is one of a satisfaction and heartache. The Coyote drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes and lands in his own blood.

The two guards draw their sidearms as fast as they can. But they are not fast enough as Kate responds with her bowie knife before their guns clear their holsters. Kate slashes the guard on her right across the throat, blood flies everywhere as the guard grabs what is left of his throat. The guard on her left tries to shoot Kate but she grabs her gun hand with her empty hand, holding his gun down, and stabs him in the face.

"Well that was easy." Kursed says as the two guards land on the ground.

Kate stares at her best friend blankly at first. She can't bring herself to believe that Kursed is so far gone that she could just kill a man in cold blood like that. "Ok you killed him, now let's get out of here before the Resistance kills us."

"Wait, please do one thing for me?" Michelle grabs Kursed's feet and begs.

"Why should I?" Kursed growls.

"Because if there is any goodness still existing inside of you then you will listen to my words."

Kursed chuckles at Michelle's words. This man believes that there is still goodness in her heart. The thought of laughable. But before Kursed can turn away her body automatically kneels down to Michelle. _"What is happening to me? I thought that any conscious I had left was dead."_

"Please look at the flash drive. What is on there will bring Tygra down. His reign of tyranny will comes to an end."

Kursed looks at the flash drive in her hands. Hard to believe that if what Michelle is saying is true that something this small could destroy a man so powerful.

"What is on this flash drive that makes it so important?" Kursed asks.

"See for yourselves." Michelle gasps for air as his last breath draws near. "Even someone as far gone as you cannot ignore the evil things on it."

Kursed turns her eyes away from Michelle, ashamed to look the man in the eyes. The words "someone as far gone as you" hits Kursed in the heart. Michelle's words are true. Even though Kursed has dropped far in the recent years there is still something lingering that is trying to draw her back to peace. Kursed finds herself drawing closer and closer to the dying Coyote.

"Why did you take this from Tygra?" Kursed asks.

"Because it's how we were going to expose Tygra's illegal activities to Corneria. There is more than enough information on that thing for Tygra to receive the death penalty." The Coyote draws in his last breath. "With Tygra gone . . . Kew might have a chance . . . to be restored . . . it's former . . . glory."

To be continued.

* * *

><p><span>The Resistance Leader is dead. But he left suspicions in Kursed in Kate that causes them to question their loyalty to Tygra. What is on the disk that Ashton gave them? Will Tiberius and Tyler arrive on Kew in time if Kursed runs into trouble?<span>

Sorry for all of the sexual references in this chapter. I don't usually do this sort of thing. It's a new

I know what you are thinking about Tiberius and Tyler. How could other Cerinians, besides Krystal, exist? Well that will be explained in a later chapter. I will say that the answer is simple but you will have to wait to find out.

If you are curious on Tiberius, he based off of characters from the Assassin's Creed series. Tiberius is based off of Ezio in AC Revelations. I mean Ezio's age and skills at the point in his life. He even has similar weapons, the hidden blades and gun that Ezio had.

When I had this story in mind I wasn't originally going to have Jasmine in the story. But I thought that she would be an interesting character to have, especially considering that she is 54 (same age as Tiberius) and carrying Tiberius' child. Though she may appear kindhearted, which she is, that will change quickly in a later chapter when I go more into detail on her. She is one of the biggest badass to ever wander through Lylat, except possibly Tiberius.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be appreciated.

This is John Storm signing off, Stay Frosty ya'll


End file.
